


bloom (Destroy Me)

by onigiridreams22



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiridreams22/pseuds/onigiridreams22
Summary: Johnny takes a walk. Set in an AU where even the gang abuses Johnny.





	bloom (Destroy Me)

The sun was starting to set, but Johnny didn't want to go home. There would be nothing there for him, anyway.

Sobs racked his chest and blood still trickled, lazily now, down his legs. The world was glassy, and so was the pain that stabbed into him at so many parts of his body. Johnny hated himself. He hated himself more than he had ever thought he could.

Hated himself for not escaping before when doing it was so easy. Hated himself for standing there and taking all of it. Hated himself for standing there while Ponyboy berated him; while Sodapop and Steve swore at him and kicked him around, cut him, burned him; while Darry and Dallas and Two-Bit took turns having their way with him, laughing in their cold cruel voices.

His parents made it no better- they blamed  _him_ for the abuse.

But Johnny finally made them stop. He made them stop for good. It was messy- oh, was it!- but it made them leave him alone. Forever.

Eventually he stumbled into the woods. He rested for a bit under what looked to be a golden rain tree, or, at least, some kind of beautiful tree he'd seen in a book before.  _I wouldn't mind dying under this,_ he'd thought as he stared up into the branches, noting how the fading light slanted through them.  _At least I'd be happy_.

Johnny drifted off. Mosquitoes lit on his clothes, attracted to the drying and dried blood that painted them, but he didn't mind. He didn't even notice.


End file.
